


[podfic] Pathways

by majoline, trascendenza



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, My First Podfic, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She looks upon the girl and sees all the beauty of mortal youth.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pathways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pathways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57605) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



> oblique references to past sexual assault

Words: 135  
Chapters: 1  
Format: mp3  
Length: 1:16 min  
Size: 1.17 MB

Download the mp3 with the [Archive Direct Link](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1201004241.zip) from [audiofic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) (courtesy of [jinjurly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjurly))


End file.
